


Figure It Out As You Go

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kink, M/M, Straight/Queer Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Steve is a straight-identified guy, but has a fetish for men's feet. Tony is super helpful. Nearly 7,000 words of porn and not much else, kids!





	Figure It Out As You Go

It takes some time, and a lot of data collection, before Tony’s confident enough in his theory to actually confront Steve about it. But after months of all living together in the tower, he’s pretty certain. He’s seen Steve’s eyes stray enough times, the faint blush on his cheeks and how he looks away or moves to another room whenever it happens. It’s nothing particularly salacious, nothing that would necessarily be obvious to anyone not paying attention. Steve doesn’t get blushy over Natasha’s boobs or Clint’s ass or anything mainstream like that. But every time one of his male teammates goes barefoot around him, Steve’s eyes redirect to those bare feet like magnets pointing to true North. Natasha’s also been barefoot around Steve enough times for Tony to be fairly certain it’s a thing for male feet specifically—and aside from Natasha, Steve never seems to pay the attention a more equal-opportunity fetish would warrant to all the women in strappy stilettos they come across at galas and charity events. Or rather, he seems to have a healthy appreciation for the women themselves, but he never really looks down past their knees.

Tony’s a little tipsy when he finally calls Steve on it, following his teammate when Steve heads off to bed early after an hour of hanging around with the team in one of the common areas. Bruce had been the culprit this time, which is pretty common given that Bruce doesn’t seem to be a big fan of shoes in general. Despite that, Steve doesn’t appear to have developed much of a tolerance. 

“Hey,” Tony stops him in the hallway by the elevator bank, far enough away from the others not to be overheard. “Could I talk to you for a second?”

“Uh… sure, Tony. What’s up?”

“As your friendly local Sexually Promiscuous 21st Century Culture Scout Leader,” Tony starts with an easy grin, “I thought I might be able to give you some… relevant tips.”

Predictably, Steve splutters a bit. “What?”

“I’ve noticed, Steve,” Tony explains gently, a hand on his arm. “You like looking at guys’ feet, right?” Steve turns impossibly redder, staring at the floor. “It’s seriously all right. You’ve got a super common fetish, actually. I just thought maybe no one’s told you about pornhub yet, and you might find that a better outlet than freaking out whenever an Avenger takes off his shoes.”

“Jesus, Tony.” Steve lifts a hand to his forehead, squeezing his temples. “I can’t just… watch  _ porn _ .”

“Sure you can. Or… do you mean that’s not sufficient? Because you could  _ totally _ find a gay guy on Grindr to give you a footjob, if that’s more your style.”

“I’m not gay!” Steve exclaims, and Tony frowns a little, but it doesn’t sound defensive in a homophobic way, more simply factual. 

“I didn’t say that you were,” he counters. “You don’t have to be gay to… actually, wait, come sit with me for a minute,” Tony suggests, pulling Steve gently by the forearm over to a nearby loveseat that’s kind of tucked into an alcove. “Okay,” he explains when they’re sitting side-by-side, half facing one another. “First—difference between a core sexual orientation and a fetish. Important. Being really into something specific, to a pretty major degree, that’s called a fetish. Not everyone has one, but some people do. It doesn’t have to match up with the gender you’re attracted to. I’ve heard of gay guys being into women’s feet, so… maybe it’s just flipped for you.”

“Oh. I guess.” Steve scratches the back of his neck, still looking embarrassed but also confused.

“Point is, there’s nothing wrong with seeking out what you want, specifically. You’d just want to set limits so a guy knows it’s only about the feet for you. But you can totally do that with the apps, you just make it clear on your profile. Or, well… maybe not such a great idea, for Captain America, but I might be able to ask around discretely for you. Or a sex worker! Sex workers are awesome with discretion and boundaries and shit.”

“Um… I don’t know, Tony. I’m not sure that’s my speed.” He smiles a little, charming and boyish as always, and Tony can’t help but laugh a bit.

“You never know until you try,” he suggests cheerfully.

“Maybe. I guess.... I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Is this new for you? Since the war?”

“Oh, no.” Steve blushes again, thumb scrubbing at a seam on his pants. “Definitely not. I just… I mean I hadn’t thought about  _ doing _ something, you know… like that. I  _ do _ like women.”

“Never said you didn’t. Here, let me ask you this. Do you think you’d be satisfied in bed if it’s something you never did? Like, say you meet a nice lady, fall in love, have a healthy monogamous sex life… will you feel like you’re missing out?”

“I don’t know,” Steve says quietly. He sounds a little lost. “I’ve never… I mean….” He puffs out a breath through pursed lips, and then looks as if he’s steeling himself, mission-ready. “I don’t finish without thinking about it. I’ve made it with a woman before. But I still… think about it. To finish.”

“Okay,” Tony replies gently, trying to keep his voice warm and supportive and not making fun of Steve for his seeming inability to say  _ come _ or  _ orgasm _ . “That sounds like the textbook definition of a fetish. But it’s not the end of the world. You can always do some experimenting in between girlfriends. Or maybe even find an open-minded gal who’d be down for some occasional fooling around outside the relationship. That’s way more common these days than it used to be.”

“Maybe.” Steve frowns, pursing his lips. “I think… I need to think about it more. But, uh… you don’t mind? If I have more questions?”

“Hey, not even a little bit,” Tony grins. “They don’t call me team slut for nothing.” He claps Steve lightly on the shoulder, friendly, before getting to his feet. “And I won’t say anything to anyone else, if you were worried.”

Steve looks at him for a moment, then seems to lighten, as if realizing something. “I wasn’t.”

~*~

A couple of weeks after their chat, Steve texts and asks for the URL to pornhub, which is adorable. A few more weeks after  _ that _ , at about nine one evening, JARVIS relays the message that Steve would like to see Tony in his apartment, whenever convenient. Tony heads down fifteen minutes after receiving the message, and is surprised to find Steve looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“Um… hey. Did you want… can I get you a glass of water or something? I don’t have beer, but, um…”

“No, I’m good,” Tony stops his rambling, diffusing the mood with his most approachable smile. “What can I do for you, Steve?”

“Oh boy.” 

Tony’s not sure why that question rattles the other man, but it seems to, as he plops down heavily on one sofa, scrubbing his hands over his thighs. Tony raises his eyebrows and takes a seat on the opposite sofa. 

“You okay there, Rogers?”

“I saw you Friday night.” 

Tony frowns, flips back to Friday mentally and tries to remember what he even did. Or… right…  _ who _ he did, he realizes, remembering the twenty-something lawyer he’d taken to bed. Philippe. “Where?” he asks, though, to clarify. It’s not like they had a night on the town or anything before heading to the penthouse for some pleasantly rough sex, and nobody can access the penthouse when Tony’s inside it without permission relayed through JARVIS. 

“In the elevator. I called it to go up from the gym, and the two of you were in it. You, uh… didn’t notice. I took the next one.” 

“ _ Oh _ .” Tony laughs, running a hand through his hair. Yeah, that would make sense. He remembers a lot of making out in that elevator, and his hand down the back of Philippe’s pants. Awkward. “Sorry if we made you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s fine, I just… didn’t know you were into men, I guess. I was surprised. Is he your boyfriend?”

“Nah,” Tony smiles easily. “Hook-up. And I’m into… whatever, really. Friday was a bit of stress relief. I do that occasionally. Not as much as the press would have you believe, but...” He shrugs. “Often enough.” 

“Right. Okay. So… I have a question to ask you. And you can say no. I mean, really, I don’t want to be a charity case, so don’t…”

“Steve,” Tony interrupts, having a quick idea of where this is going. He’s not a genius for nothing. “I know what it feels like to be pitied. Trust me. I wouldn’t do that to you. What do you need?”

“Well…” Steve’s eyes flicker to the floor. “Since you’re… uh…. comfortable with men. I thought maybe. That… experimentation you thought I should try doing. That maybe you’d be… interested?” His eyes flick up hopefully on the last word, and it’s an effort for Tony not to laugh a little at his earnestness. He does smile, though, wide enough to reassure. He definitely has no intention to say no to that face.

“Sounds like fun. Anything specific in mind?”

At that, Steve turns  _ really _ red. “I’m… not sure. Maybe I could just… touch? And figure out where to go from there?”

“That sounds like a good start,” Tony agrees, and because he didn’t have any other plans for the evening, gets right to toeing off his loafers and the cashmere socks underneath. “I’d like to set some ground rules, though.” 

“Oh… sure,” Steve agrees, though it’s a little breathless as Tony’s left foot is revealed. This is almost too easy.

“I don’t want to spook you. If we’re going to do this, it needs to be clear that there’s no obligation here, on your part… seriously, Steve. It’s an experiment. I like science. So I don’t want you to feel like anything you want or don’t want is the right or wrong answer.”

Steve clears his throat and lifts his eyes to Tony’s again. “Okay. Thank you.”

“No problem. Rules, then. Anything you don’t like, just say so, and we’ll stop, or do something else. Anything you want to try, just ask. I’m not going to touch you with anything above the knees. I know you’re not attracted to the rest of me, and I’m not offended by it.”

“Sorry,” Steve mumbles, looking embarrassed.

“Hey. No. What did I just say?”

Steve bites his lip. “Okay.”

“Good. Last rule, I’m not going to get particularly active with this unless you ask me to. I don’t want you to be nervous about what I’m going to do when you’re just trying to explore at your own pace. So is that all good? Anything to add?”

Steve shakes his head. “I don’t think so. Can I… come over there now?”

Tony smiles and pats the seat cushion, but not the one next to him. As soon as Steve relocates, Tony swings his legs up and pivots to rest his feet on Steve’s thigh, propping some pillows up between his back and the arm rest.

“Oh geez,” Steve murmurs, reverent, and Tony has to work really hard to hold back a laugh. 

“Up to your exacting standard?” Tony teases, and Steve gives him a little smile before turning his attention back to Tony’s feet. 

“Yes,” he says simply, and then just rests one large hand over the top of Tony’s right foot, slowly running his palm down to Tony’s toes. He explores quietly like this at first, gripping Tony’s feet, cupping his hands around the arches, squeezing gently, and Tony closes his eyes after a moment, letting himself zone out a bit. It feels nice, if not particularly sexual. He’s always enjoyed physical touch, though he hasn’t always trusted it. Steve’s easy to trust. 

After a few minutes of stroking, though, Tony’s eyes fly open at a too-light brush against the inner arch of one foot and he jerks involuntarily, letting out a little gaspy giggle. “Ticklish!” he says, unnecessarily. Steve, the little shit, grins and does it again, catching Tony’s calf in his other hand when it jerks again.

“Oh?”

“You bastard,” Tony gasps, because of course he keeps tickling, and Tony keeps writhing, his legs trying to push at Steve’s lap and get away, but the arm of the sofa blocks him from actually going anywhere, and Steve’s deft at alternating between ticking and grabbing Tony’s ankles to keep him from pulling his legs up. After a few minutes of laughing with tears in his eyes, Tony calls mercy and Steve quits, hands gentling and firmly holding both Tony’s feet in place. 

“Sorry,” Steve smiles, not sounding particularly sorry. 

“Like hell you are,” Tony pouts, and then Steve pushes his thumbs into the arch of the left foot and Tony lets out a completely unguarded groan of pleasure. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Steve promises, his tone suddenly low and seductive. And while this is just about body parts to Steve, Tony can’t help but firm up a bit in his pants at that voice combined with the deep pressure of Steve’s thumbs. He never promised not to get an erection, anyway, and he’s only human. Steve either doesn’t see or doesn’t care, and he continues to steadily work into the muscles of Tony’s foot while Tony grunts softly to avoid making any more obviously sexual sounds. 

“Fuck, that’s nice,” he admits, closing his eyes again and letting his head fall back. “Most people can’t go hard enough in a foot rub to make it good, but that...”

“That’s the right amount of pressure, then? I can go harder.”

“No, that’s perfect. Just… this side of pain,” Tony explains, then lets something a little too close to a moan loose when Steve finds a particularly tight muscle. 

“Sorry,” he gasps, biting his lip. 

“Don’t apologize,” Steve counters, his tone still that silky low purr that reminds Tony no matter how straight he may be, Steve is  _ really _ into this. “I… like that you like it.” Tony looks at Steve’s face, confirms the blush, and then glances down to see the erection Steve’s sporting just an inch from Tony’s heel. 

“Cool,” Tony sighs, letting his eyes close again. “Everybody wins.” 

“Mm-hmm,” Steve agrees, and continues the massage, working into the ball of Tony’s foot now. For his part, Tony zones out again, but this time without holding back the occasional sound of pure pleasure, whether moan or grunt or almost embarrassingly whimpery gasp. Steve’s patient, giving one foot his full attention before repeating the treatment on the other. By the time he seems to be wrapping up, Tony’s nearly dozed off, but when he opens his eyes to check on Steve, he’s thrown by just how fucking  _ aroused _ Steve looks. Pupils blown, he’s staring at Tony’s feet like Tony might salivate over a particularly nice cock, and suddenly it’s a little less altruistic. 

“Hey,” Tony murmurs, because he’s never been great about not thinking with his dick. “Correct me if I’m wrong on this, but… you look like you might want to press the sole of my foot up against your cock right now, Cap. If it feels good on your hands, just think how good it’d feel there.” Steve’s eyes dart to Tony’s, and he’s sure his own pupils are dilated and his face is flushed, but no point trying to hide that. “You steer. I want you to feel comfortable.”  

Steve stares another moment, then nods. “Yeah… please.”

Tony gives him a reassuring smile. “Go on. Remember, you can use my feet however you like, big guy.” 

Steve bites his own lip, hard, and then kind of scurries to rearrange himself, scooting back against the other arm of the couch. “Maybe if you… stretch all the way out, you could…?”

“Good plan,” Tony agrees, and slides his butt down along the cushions and rearranges the pillows even as he watches Steve skim out of his pants and underwear and reposition himself with one knee bent against the back of the couch and the other foot on the floor. His cock is gloriously red, hard and dripping, and Tony licks his lips just once before schooling his expression. “Your pace,” he reminds Steve, and the other man nods, resolute enough now that he doesn’t hesitate before grabbing Tony’s foot again and pressing the curve of it up against his balls, toes only reaching about midway up. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Steve exclaims, and despite the context, Tony’s eyes go wide. “Oh my…” he trails off, just pressing himself firmly up against Tony’s foot for a moment.

“You don’t have any lube stashed around here, do you?” Steve frowns and then spits generously a few times into his own hand, before rubbing his palm against Tony’s foot and his own cock. “Right… DIY,” Tony murmurs, and Steve pretty much ignores him, going back to pressing himself up against Tony’s sole and then pressing his hand up against the other side, creating a tight place to slide within. 

“Could you… talk to me?” Steve asks, breathlessly, blushing again. “When you said… um….”

“Ahh.” Tony grins knowingly. This he can totally do. “You like hearing about it? How nice your dick feels under my foot, is that good for you?” Steve outright  _ whimpers _ , and Tony feels like he’s getting payback for his earlier sounds. “Yeah…” he murmurs, genuinely breathless for a moment. “You do like that. Here, can I try something?” he asks, and Steve nods frantically, eager enough that Tony does let out a soft laugh this time. 

“Spit into your hand again,” Tony directs, and Steve does so, then Tony offers his other foot. “Get it nice and wet, soldier. You’ll like this.” Steve blushes and rubs another palmful of saliva on Tony’s foot, and then Tony scoots closer, propped up on his elbows, so that he’s able to bend his knees a bit and press the arches of both feet against either side of Steve’s cock, trapping it between them.

“ _ Tony _ ,” Steve groans, staring down at how the head of his cock peeks out from between Tony’s feet. Tony grins—well, some fetishists are predictable—and starts a slow, deliberate slide.

“That’s right. You just relax and enjoy. You made me feel so good earlier, now I want to make you feel good.” Steve swallows hard, obviously riveted to what he’s watching, and his cock leaks another clear stream of precome that Tony manages to catch a bit of on one arch. “Do you like how that looks? You wanna get my feet nice and slick for you to fuck, Steve?” Steve whimpers, nods. “Sure it’s not too much?” He pauses, low on Steve’s cock, pressing the outer edges of his feet against Steve’s balls for a moment as a test, and he gets his answer when Steve’s eyes go soft and glassy rather than sharp. Steve shakes his head quickly, and Tony smiles. “Just making sure,” he coos. “I have a lot of experience at this, you know. If I’m gonna use my feet to get you off like this, I want to take care of you.” He shifts a little, now using the balls of his feet and his toes to rub at one section of the shaft with a little twisting motion, and Steve whimpers again. 

“It’s… really good,” Steve responds breathlessly, and Tony smiles.

“I know it is. I can tell how much you like it. I’m looking forward to watching you come on my feet, Steve.” 

“ _ Tony _ ,” Steve groans, low and urgent, and Tony goes back to longer strokes, this time alternating so that his feet move in counterpoint to each other up and down, still pressing Steve’s length between them. “Tony,” Steve gasps. 

“I know, soldier. I want you to. I want you to mark them up nice and pretty with your come, now, go on.” It doesn’t take more encouragement than that, and Steve’s back arches as his hands press down against the sofa, head tipped back, cock almost slipping out of Tony’s grip as he spurts all over Tony’s pale skin. He can’t help but grin as he watches it. Steve’s desperate in orgasm, not a screamer, but he lets out these little pained gasps that turn voiced just at the end, and he comes for  _ ages _ . When he’s done, Tony does not miss a single damned beat before whipping out his phone, arranging his feet artfully with his soles on the couch and the come-streaked tops of them in full view, and snapping a photo. “Texting this to you,” he announces cheerfully, and Steve just laughs, head still tipped back and looking deliciously fucked-out. Tony thinks to himself that this is the best sex he’s had without his own dick involved in a very, very long time.

~*~

Steve, it turns out, is surprisingly unperturbed by the idea of what basically amounts to casual sex with a guy. Of course, Tony respects his limits, and they start meeting a couple of times a week for more of the same, usually a massage traded for a footjob, or some variation thereon. Steve starts taking the pictures, with his artistic eye, and asks Tony to pose in various ways even before a session, with his bare feet unsullied. A couple of times, Tony posts photos of his own feet to Instagram, of course with some innocent context—in the sand, once, with a cheerful “at the beach!” caption; another time resting on the lip of a tub (“sadly, even billionaires have to bathe”). And when asked, Tony assures Steve that it’s all fun for him, as indeed it is, especially when Steve continues to respond quite positively to Tony’s dirty, dirty mouth. He can’t help but notice certain submissive tendencies in Steve, centered around his fetish, and so after a month or so of getting comfortable with this, Tony proposes they try something different.

“Like what?”

“Still within the original parameters. No touching except with my feet. I just thought you might be game for some variety. Trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Great,” Tony grins. “Can you strip down, then, and lie on the floor on your back right here?” They’re in Tony’s private living area, and he points to a spot of thick carpet behind a sofa. Steve blushes, but he doesn’t object, neatly divesting himself of clothing, which he folds and places on the sofa before getting down onto the floor. 

“Good. Here’s what I’m thinking,” Tony explains, nudging Steve’s hip lightly with one foot. “I know you’ve been enjoying what we’ve done so far. But it’s kind of a shame that only your hands and your cock have gotten a chance to touch my feet.” Steve sucks in a breath, eyes wide, cock twitching in clear interest. Tony grins.

“The fact is, we can make this  _ much _ more… comprehensive,” Tony continues, low and dirty, as he lifts a foot and brushes it over the curve of Steve’s hipbone, using the back of the sofa for balance.

“Oh God,” Steve gasps. “Yes, please.”

“Mm. I like it when you say please,” Tony admits, and though he wonders if that’s a little too honest, not fully related to the specificity of Steve’s fetish, Steve just groans as Tony prods a bit at the dip above the bone with his toes. 

“Please,” Steve whispers as Tony continues to rub that sensitive spot with the ball of his foot, then traces on down to the inner thigh. “Oh, please.” Tony’s eyebrows raise a bit, but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead he continues to explore, stroking the other thigh, rubbing the other hip, skimming over Steve’s muscled abdomen. 

“Good boy,” Tony murmurs, then shifts his weight, balancing with one foot on Steve’s chest and then the other. He’s not totally stable, but the sofa keeps him from overbalancing, and Steve’s whimpering in earnest as Tony gently shifts weight from foot to foot, and from balls to heels. 

“Oh God,” Steve groans, eyes squeezed shut. Tony keeps it up for a bit, but then shifts back to the floor, unsure of a supersoldier’s precise lung capacity. Once stable again, he shifts to playing with Steve’s nipples, one after the other, with his toes.

“Your chest looks so pretty like this,” Tony praises, rubbing one nipple to a peak between his big and second toe. “Remind me to take a picture when I’m less distracted.”

“Okay,” Steve agrees, though Tony’s not certain he’s actually listening. He continues to stroke and play for a bit, then moves to brush over Steve’s collarbone. When he gets fatigued having the weight on one foot, he puts it down for a brief break, and his eyes go sharp when Steve’s head immediately rolls to the side, his eyes fixed longingly on Tony’s nearest foot. As Tony watches, Steve shifts a little, breathing heavily, reaching closer with his neck. 

“Oh,” Tony grins. “Did you want something, Steven?”

“Tony,” Steve murmurs. “ _ Please _ .”

“Not until you ask me for what you want.”

“Please… let me put my mouth on your foot,” Steven murmurs, hushed and reverent. Tony’s dick really wants to burst right through his zipper at that, and he has to take a deep breath to calm himself before giving Steve what he wants. They haven’t done this yet, and he honestly wasn’t sure whether Steve’s fetish would extend to it, but right now Steve looks more desirous than Tony’s ever seen him. Lifting the foot he’d been standing on most recently, Tony lowers it within a few inches of Steve’s mouth. 

“Lick.”

And holy fuck, Steve does. What he lacks in experience he more than makes up for in enthusiasm, tongue bathing the sole of Tony’s foot gently at first and then more insistent, like his foot massages but significantly dirtier. Tony hadn’t bothered to think too hard about the implications of super-soldier strength in the tongue muscle, specifically, but now he’s reaping the hell out of its benefits, and the sense of power is heady. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” he groans after a minute of stunned silence. “That’s just your tongue, though. You said mouth,” he teases, letting his foot lower again so that it’s pressed gently against Steve’s entire face, arch at his mouth and toes between his brows. Steve responds beautifully, greedily, still licking but also mouthing at Tony’s skin, dragging his lips along it. After some time with the sole, he tilts his head to the side and fits his mouth around Tony’s inner arch, then  _ sucks _ hard enough that Tony has to palm hard against his own dick to avoid an embarrassing reaction. 

“Jesus Christ, Steve,” he mutters, and the man clearly takes that as encouragement, lightly biting as well when Tony doesn’t immediately stop him at the press of teeth. Tony’s feet had never been a particularly intense erogenous zone, but maybe it’s just something about Steve Rogers sucking any part of his body that makes the demarcation of such zones irrelevant. He lets Steve keep sucking and bathing that foot with his tongue until he absolutely has to shift his weight, and then groans as Steve suddenly rolls onto his side before Tony has a chance to lift the other, tongue deftly swiping over the top of it. Steve looks  _ gone _ , eyes glassy, and Tony doesn’t hesitate. 

“Jerk yourself off. Get yourself off with your mouth on my feet, just like this.” 

Steve whimpers and reaches down to grab himself without any more encouragement, twisting to suck and nibble at an ankle. For his part, Tony’s starting to feel a bit weak kneed, and he shifts to sit on the sofa’s wide back, giving Steve the added advantage of further access with his feet dangling above the floor.

“That’s a good boy,” Tony murmurs, gripping the sofa back to either side of his hips with white knuckles. “Suck on my toes, would you like that?” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Steve gasps, as if each new idea Tony has is the best in the world, and while Tony can’t imagine Steve hasn’t thought of a few of these on his own, with all the years of fantasizing under his belt, maybe his mind is just too addled to provide clear direction right now. The sight of Steve sucking on Tony’s big toe, though, then suddenly letting his jaw stretch wide to fit all of the toes of Tony’s right foot into his mouth  _ at the same time _ , has Tony precariously close to blowing his load without even touching himself. Steve’s shifted onto his back, head twisted to the side to reach, legs splayed wide as he fists his hand rapidly on his cock, and when Tony tries curling his toes just a bit against the soft pad of Steve’s tongue, Steve’s hips buck suddenly and his eyes go wide as if he catches himself entirely by surprise as he shoots all over his belly. Carefully, Tony draws his foot away as soon as Steve’s finished, his smile soft and indulgent, and he reaches over to draw it through the mess on Steve’s stomach. It would be weird, almost,  _ not _ to have Steve’s come on his feet after one of their sessions, and Steve just moans quietly in appreciation, softening cock giving a feeble couple of final twitches. 

“So… that seemed to work pretty well,” Tony surmises, and Steve just barks out a low laugh.

“I’d… say,” he agrees, catching his breath. Tony giggles, snapping a couple of photos of his foot on Steve’s stomach before grabbing a navy handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wiping his own skin and Steve’s down as is their ritual. 

“Feel good?” Tony asks, crouching down next to Steve to check in once he’s no longer at risk of getting come on the carpet.

“Yeah. That was… intense,” Steve admits, and suddenly the blush is back. “Um, would you mind…?” he trails off, looking guilty, and Tony frowns.

“What’s up? I’m sure I won’t, whatever it is.”

“I just… I don’t want to be a tease,” he mumbles, slightly slurring his words. “But do you think you could maybe… hold me for a bit? That was… a lot.”

“Oh,” Tony grins, and it’s not a surprising request at all, given how much spacier than usual Steve looks. “Yeah, of course I can. I'm not gonna blow your fucking mind and then deny you cuddles, that's just rude,” he teases. Steve’s expression goes soft and relaxed again at that, and Tony helps him up and around the couch, pulling him Steve into his arms once they’re both sitting. “Seriously. Anytime you need this. You’re not being a tease.”

“Okay,” Steve agrees, and his muscles go back to lax and comfortable, cheek resting against Tony’s chest. Tony gives him a kiss on the top of the head and settles in, his erection a present but not insistent pressure against Steve’s hip.

~*~

“Hey, um… before we get started.”

“Yeah?”

“I just thought… would you like to jerk off, maybe? After we’re done?”

Tony stares at Steve for a second, face-to-face on his sofa as they often are at the start of a session. “Uh… I hope this isn’t shocking or anything, but I normally  _ do _ .”

“No,” Steve laughs. “I... figured. I meant in front of me. Would you like to jerk off while I’m still here? Or during, even.”

Tony licks his lips, shifting a little from one side to the other. “I feel like this is a trick question.”

Steve smiles fondly, shaking his head. “It’s not. What I mean is… I’d be comfortable with that. If you wanted to.” 

“Seriously? You’re not just… I don’t know, being altruistic or grateful or…”

“No.” Steve reaches out and rests a hand on Tony’s knee. “I’ve thought about it. It really doesn’t bother me. Or… I guess… I like the idea,” he admits, with a fairly deep blush. “I mean, the fetish, I guess, it extends to you getting off on it. I like when we’re doing this and I can see that you… that you want it. That you enjoy it.”

“Oh. Right. Well… I really, really  _ do _ ,” Tony admits, and Steve grins brightly, tugging his shirt over his head.

“Awesome,” he declares, pushing his pants and underwear down as well and then sliding down onto the carpet, placing his head conveniently beneath where Tony has his feet tucked up on the sofa. Tony barks out a laugh.

“Eager, much?” Steve just grins innocently up at him, and Tony shakes his head, uncurling his legs and resting one foot on Steve’s chest, pressing the other first against his cheek. Steve smiles and nuzzles at it, and Tony lets him for a moment before he shifts to a better position for licking. “Get it nice and wet,” he directs. “That’s going on your cock next.” Steve whines and goes right to work, and because Tony can, he fishes himself out of his jeans, giving himself a soft squeeze to start and just holding himself as he watches Steve’s enthusiasm. Really, that’s what gets to him more than anything, how damned shameless Steve can be when he gets his mouth on Tony’s feet. 

“Bet you fantasize about this,” Tony teases, rubbing his foot a bit against Steve’s open mouth. “You know, millions of people look at my Instagram feed and see those pictures of my feet, but only you would be dirty enough to think of it as porn.” Steve whimpers, nods a bit, but doesn’t stop, reaching up to hold Tony’s foot and continuing to swipe his tongue over every inch of available skin. Relieved of holding his own weight up, Tony’s much more comfortable, and he remembers to focus on his other foot as well, rubbing at Steve’s nipples with his toes. “I think you like that,” he murmurs. “I think you like that I know that behind the clean-cut image you’re such a dirty, dirty boy. Such a slut for my feet.” It’s a risk, but a calculated one. Fortunately, Steve’s response is to writhe like he’s touched a live wire, fitting his mouth around the side of Tony’s foot and sucking desperately. 

“Oh yeah, that’s a good boy,” Tony groans, giving himself a few slow, firm strokes. “You know I like using you like this.” Wanting more, Tony tugs his foot free to a desperate whine from Steve and scoots down the couch a bit. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna take care of you. Turn around the other way, though, head up here,” Tony directs, and waits until Steve’s positioned in the reverse direction to fit his now-wet foot against Steve’s cock, pressing it to his belly. He offers the dry foot to Steve, who grips it immediately, taking its weight and using the slightly different position of Tony’s foot relative to his face to turn the ankle and start sucking on Tony’s toes.

“Yeah,” Tony groans. “Five points for initiative.” Multi-tasking is getting a bit challenging, but he shifts his attention to Steve’s cock and uses the pressure between his foot and Steve’s belly to rub in short, quick little strokes, matching the pace with his own hand. Steve whimpers appreciatively, and now that he’s actually allowed to touch, Tony’s blown away by how quickly that hard suction to his toes has pulses of electricity sparking into his cock. “Fuck, Steve,” he groans. “You’re gonna make me come.” He meant it as a warning, but Steve seems to take it as encouragement, and he just sucks harder, shifting to get Tony’s big toe into his mouth and taking it down to where it joins with Tony’s foot. With his hands, he digs into the muscles of Tony’s arches, and it takes Tony by surprise when his orgasm hits him, quickly angling his dick to make sure none of it catches Steve in the face.

For Steve’s part, even though Tony’s foot on his cock has momentarily given up its movement, he doesn’t seem to care, simply shifting his hands from one ankle to the other and holding Tony’s foot in place that way while he rubs up against it. Struck by the sight, Tony grins and pets at Steve’s face with his toes. “Good little foot slut,” he praises. “You did so well for me. That’s it, get yourself off like that.” It only takes another 30 seconds, maybe, before Steve’s painting Tony’s foot and his own belly with come. “Mm,” Tony grins. “My favorite kind of lotion.” Steve just groans, defeated, but grinning loopily up at Tony with his eyes closed.   


~*~

“I think… I have a crush on you,” Steve admits over glasses of Merlot. Tony gives himself mental points for not spitting out his mouthful, and raises his eyebrows. Well, at least now he knows why Steve suggested wine tonight before jumping into their usual modus operandi. 

“Sorry, could you… maybe elaborate on that?”

Steve blushes about half as dark as the wine, but continues. “I think… well, no, I  _ know _ … that I’m into you. I mean I’m still not… into sex, like, beyond what we’re already doing. The idea of gay sex doesn’t arouse me the way sex with women does, but  _ you _ … I keep really wanting to kiss you,” Steve admits softly, staring into his glass. “And the way you make me feel… kind of floaty in my head, and just… safe… it’s not just about the fetish part. It’s about being attracted to you. But I know it’s kind of weird, I mean, I understand if this isn’t enough sex for you to have in an actual relationship…”

“Hey, stop right there,” Tony cuts in, reaching out and putting his hand on Steve’s knee. “What I just heard is that you’re into me. And that you like what we do, but also you want kissing, and maybe… more definition? Or less transactional?” Steve nods uncertainty. Tony smiles. “Well babe… I hate to break to you, but what we’ve been doing is definitely sex.” 

Steve laughs. “I know, but… I don’t know that I’ll ever want to give you a blowjob, or, you know… the other stuff. I want to date you but it doesn’t seem fair, to ask you for that if I can’t offer you normal sex.”

Tony grins widely at that explanation. “Like I’d want normal sex compared to this. Have you  _ seen _ yourself when you come, Rogers?”

“Well… no,” Steve admits, still pink in the cheeks. 

“Mm, I’m adding that to the list, then. Strategic mirror placement. But seriously. I like this sex. This is good sex. Honestly, I’ve been told that I’m not the best boyfriend, but if you want to give it a go and keep getting freaky the way we've been doing, plus the kissing, I'm all for it."

“Oh. Okay. Great.” Steve grins and sips his wine, and then Tony can’t help but lean forward and take what’s being offered, one hand clamped at the back of Steve’s neck. The way he sighs and goes relaxed and trusting at that erases any doubts Tony has about trying this with Steve, and the way Steve’s mouth fits to his, pliant but not passive, letting the kisses go from soft and experimental to longer and more heated, makes him pretty sure Steve’s not about to go and have a gay panic.

“Do you, uh… do you want to get straight to the foot stuff, or could we do this for a while?” Tony asks, suddenly unsure, but Steve grins brightly and puts his glass down, followed by Tony’s, on a side table. 

“I’d love to do this for a while,” Steve responds, taking Tony’s hand and guiding it back to his neck, then putting some pressure on his fingers until he squeezes tighter. “Ahh… yeah… that’s good,” Steve sighs, just before Tony takes his mouth again. 


End file.
